Classification Misfortune
by Tiny Gear
Summary: When strange things happen to characters of Okage, what else to suspect but the classification is acting strangely? But when Stan starts feeling closer to Epros and Ari, is that because of the classification too? Warning:ArixStanxEpros.
1. The Party

Disclaimer: I don't own Okage or the characters in my story. Some characters are mine and I created them.

_(My name is Tiny Gear. I hope you enjoy my story. Please read my story and comment.)_

**Classification Misfortune **

Chapter One: The Party

--

Ari wandered down the path from his crooked looking house down towards Tenel. Today everything looked beautiful. The sky was a gorgeous shade of azure, there were barely any clouds in the sky, and there was a sweet scent hovering among the breeze. Ari's crimson hair danced as the wind lightly picked up, the grass and trees whistling and swaying back and forth on that cheerful morning.

You may ask, 'why was this day so much different from any other days?' Well, Ari knew very well that it was someone's birthday. Not just anyone's birthday though… a special friend of his whom which he enjoyed the company of. He wanted today to go very well and had spent many days planning for the party he was holding at his house. All his friends were surprised that he went out of his way to make today so special. Because today, was the Hero Rosalyn's twenty-third birthday.

He passed the fork in the road towards the gates of Tenel with a smile upon his face. All he had to do now was pick up the birthday cake from the bakery. Annie, his sister, was originally to do this task, however she somehow managed to misplace herself that morning so he was to get it instead. She was probably hiding somewhere or meeting some boy. This was surprising to Ari, since he knew his sister has some sort of relationship with the hero because both of their shadows were pink. This was thanks to the Evil Kind, Stan…

"Sakura Sakura. Shining bright in sunny March…" Ari sang to himself as he pushed the gates open and entered the small village of Tenel. As usual, everyone who lived there was out and about doing nothing in particular. They were all a strange bunch; "Spreading over hill and dale," He continued and took his time getting to the bakery, which thankfully was close by. "Blooming graceful and peaceful like an angel's silken veil," Ari opened the door and close it quietly behind him. The woman behind the counter has her back to him and seemed to be occupied. Usually, in this situation, he would stand there and wait for her to notice his presence. But today, seeing how it was Rosalyn's birthday, he didn't have the time to waste standing there. He quickly finished his tune; "Sakura Sakura. How I love to see them!" Holding the final note, he noticed the woman did not hear his singing and cleared his throat. She did not respond. "Excuse me, I am in a hurry." He said tapping lightly on the counter.

The woman slowly turned over, icing plastered across her face. Seeing him standing there caused her to jump and quickly wipe away at the icing with her apron; "Oh, Ari. I didn't see you there you silly boy. Why are you so quiet all the time? Speak up, boy."

He managed to stop himself from sighing with annoyance; "I'm here for the cake."

"The cake," she repeated, "Which cake boy?"

"…the cake, I ordered it days ago." He explained. Did this woman's memory die sometime between then and now? "It's a birthday cake for my friend. Her party is today." The baker's wife finished cleaning her face and tapped her chin in thought.

Was the icing from the cake? Had she been finishing it just now? Or, maybe, she has just finished eating it… Ari glanced at the woman's body shape. It was fully possible seeing how the woman was so big. But who wouldn't be, working at a bakery?

"A birthday cake…" She mumbled to herself and walked from around the counter; "And you ordered it a few days ago… hmm…" He watched as she paced in a circle and snapped; "Yes, the birthday cake!" She exclaimed suddenly. Wandering back behind the counter she picked up a white box tied with a pink ribbon and placed it on the table. Carefully slipping the ribbon off, she opened it and showed it to him. The cake has white icing and in cute pink letters said; 'Happy Birthday Rosalyn'. Around the edges were small flowers of icing. He smiled and she closed the box and retied the ribbon. "Here, take it, take it!" Shoving it into his arms, she returned to what she was doing.

"Thank you." He said, although quite unnecessary because once again she didn't hear him. Ari shook his head and left the bakery, the box tightly in his arms. He would make sure today went very well. All their friends knew to meet at his house an hour before the party so they could quickly go over everything. It was to be a surprise and they were going to jump out as she entered the house and cheer; 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY!' It was going to be a lot of fun.

Ari rushed (carefully) back to his house. The others might have been there already with their gifts. He smiled and hurried even more. Both he and Annie paid together to buy her a kit with lots of hair brushes, hair sprays, and shampoos and conditioners. Annie suggested it however, because he never really bought any gifts for a girl before aside for his mom and his sister. He bought one for Julia once, but she apparently didn't like it so in the end it was given to his mother.

He made his way up the long staircase that led up to his house, practically running at this point. As soon as he reached the top, he saw the familiar body structure of Big Bull who was one of his good friends. As if sensing his arrival, Big Bull spun on the spot and grinned. "Ari! It's you! I thought so, brother!"

"Big Bull welcome!" He gasped and tried to catch his breath; "You beat me back, I went to get the cake…" Ari stood up straighter and smiled. Big Bull put down what appeared to be a large dumbbell (that you used for exercising) wrapped in paper and hurried over to hug him. Ari defensively held up the cake; "Wait, I'm still holding it!"

"Ooh ARI!" A voice cried out. Not a second later, Linda tackled Ari from behind. Loosing his grip on the box, it flew into Big Bull's arms; "It's been a while, oops was that your gift you dropped?" She asked in her sing song voice.

"H-hello, Linda…" Ari managed to say.

She let go of him and held her microphone to her mouth happily; "Why are we just standing here? Let's go inside!" He nodded and took the cake from Big Bull. He would have to check to make sure it wasn't ruined.

Inside, his mother was setting up a variety of dishes on a table set up in the main hall. It seemed that Kisling and Epros had already made it and was helping with some decorations. Or, rather… Epros was helping and Kisling was shouting instructions.

Kisling stood at the bottom of the stairs, "More to the left! The left!"

"How much more to the left do you want it?" The magician glared down at him, holding onto a bundle of balloons; "More help you should be willing to commit, rather than yelling and having a fit."

"Hello Epros, Kisling." Ari said as he placed the box on the table with the drinks.

Kisling spun around and beamed; "Comrades! You have arrived! How do you do?"

Linda tugged a box from her pink bag and left it by the door with the other gifts; "I'm doing fine, like… Hi Eppy!" Epros twitched at the sound of his name and ignored her.

"Welcome back, son." Mother smiled and pulled Ari into a hug. Linda and Kisling snickered and wandered off to hang up more decorations. He pulled himself out of her grasp; "You brought the cake?" She asked sweetly. He nodded; "Great, I will get some candles." As she left to the kitchen, Annie appeared at the top of the stair case.

"Ooh ARI!" She called; "Where is the wrapping paper?" Without waiting for a response she thumped down the steps; "Hi Epros." She said and hurried to Ari's side; "The pretty pink one you used for my gift a few months ago, where is it? I want to wrap her gift in it." She smiled and did a small twirl; "And what do you think of my hair?" She asked, showing off her pony tail; "Mother said I should try something different with it." Rather than her usual pig tails, she now had her hair in a long braid.

Ari nodded; "It's… nice. The paper should be in the closet upstairs."

Beaming, she skipped back up the stairs and disappeared behind one of the doors. Epros hovered down at that moment, dusting off his pale hands and glanced at Ari with his red eyes. He smiled in response but then the magician turned away; "Well, well…" Ari's mother returned; "So how is this working again?"

"Stanley is going to get Rosalyn;" Linda called from the stair railings where she was hanging some streamers; "He's the only one who could pull it off without her being suspicious on her birthday… and she'll probably end up chasing him here anyways. So we're going to hide and when they come in, burst out of no where and cheer 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY ROSY'!!" Big Bull threw his hands in the air and cheered with her. Ari heard Epros mutter to himself as he found a spot to drape the birthday banner. His expression was quite bitter actually.

Just then, Annie screamed and ran back to the top of the stairs; "I saw them!" She yelled; "Through my window, they're headed this way!"

"Who?" Big Bull asked, although the answer was quite obvious.

Annie carried the gift in her arms, ribbons already falling off and tossed it into the pile. She them stomped her foot and opened her arms as if to make a huge announcement; "Stanley and Rosalyn, they're just passing the gates of Tenel!"

--

I hope you understood my English. My brother and teacher helped edit my story, so you could read it well. Thank you for reading! Comment and I write more for you!!


	2. Sudden Enrage

Disclaimer: I don't own Okage or most of the characters in this story. Some are mine and I created them.

_(My name is Tiny Gear. I hope you enjoy my story. Please read my story and comment.)_

**Classification Misfortune **

Chapter Two: Sudden Enrage

--

"Stanley and Rosalyn, they're just passing the gates of Tenel!" Annie announced.

Linda's cheerful expression melted from her face as she looked worried at Epros. He too was shocked as Kisling checked his watch. Ari felt the colour drain from his face. They were here already? "HIDE!" Linda yelped and darted off. Suddenly the room was filled with confusion as everyone tried to find a hiding spot.

Ari finally gave up and joined his sister behind the table with the cake and the drinks. Linda found a spot behind the large tower clock that stood on the opposite wall of the kitchen. Where the others were, he had no clue. After a moment, he tried to shush his sister who was giggling rather loudly. Just then he heard the door knob being grabbed and finally pulled Annie close and covered her mouth. Someone opened the door and slammed it shut; "STUPID HERO WOMAN!" Stan bellowed.

He peeked from around the table and froze seeing Stan's condition. All across his dark tanned face were cuts with blood dripping out of them. His sleeves were cut horribly and there were blood stains everywhere on his shirt. "Stan!" Ari gasped and released his sister. He got to his feet and hurried over; "What happened?"

He turned, and wiped blood away from his right eye; "You're stupid friend tried to kill me!" He yelled, causing the others to come out of their hiding spots. Although Stan was clearly angry and covered with wounds, his eyes showed a sign of being emotionally hurt.

Before Ari could say anything, the door burst open. Stan swore and quickly shoved Ari back into Annie; "**_Crystal_!**" Rosalyn yelled and large icicles formed in mid air and shot towards him. Stan swung his arm and flames protected him, causing the ice to disappear.

"What's going on here?" Kisling demanded, coming back down the steps from upstairs. Rosalyn's yellow cat-like eyes glared at him, making him stop in his steps; "Rosalyn?"

"Rosy-" Linda began but Stan motioned her to stay back; "What's happening? Why are you attacking Stanley?" She cried; "Isn't he your friend?" The hero peered from under her parasol and raised her rapier, pointing it towards Stan without a word; "What are you doing-"

"**_Crystal-_**" She began.

"**_Cringe!"_** Epros yelled and teleported in between them. Rosalyn froze where she was and didn't attack. He glanced over at the Evil King; "Stan what did you do, to cause Rosalyn to attack you?" He asked in his usual rhyme.

"What do you mean, 'what did I do'?" Stan demanded and smacked Epros hard on the back. He stumbled a few feet forward and covered his mouth, his expression looking as if he were back to be sick; "…Epros?"

Just then, Rosalyn shook her head as if to return to reality. She then swung her rapier and the tip of the blade caught the magician's cheek. Linda shrieked and darted over; "**_Omni Concert!_**" As soon as she yelled the spell, Rosalyn suddenly slowed down as if moving in slow motion. The hero gasped and waved her hand, realizing this. Linda threw herself at Epros and collapsed against his chest; "Are you okay?" She cried.

Annie grabbed onto Ari's arm; "What's wrong with Rosalyn?" She asked quietly, her voice shaking with fear.

"Big Bull…" Kisling motioned to Rosalyn. Big Bull darted over and dodged Rosalyn's slowed down attacks and raised his fist. Both Annie and Linda looked away as he smacked her on the head and she tumbled over unconscious. "What's gotten into her?"

Stan muttered something under his breath and spat blood onto the wooden floor. He then wiped his ripped sleeve across his mouth; "Like I know. I found her Madril and like you asked me to, just made a comment or two about her waist-"

No wonder…

"-and she went all psycho and attacked me. So I hurried here to warn you guys but she ran a lot faster than before and easily kept up."

Linda, who was still forcing herself against Epros looked up at him; "Are you going to be alright? Look at all those wounds…"

"I'm fine." He grunted.

Ari hugged his sister to calm her down; "…now what?" He asked.

Stan ran his clawed hand through his spiky golden hair; "Obvious, ain't it?" He turned towards his slave; "We torture her until we get an answer once she wakes up-"

"STAN!" Kisling gapped; "I'm surprised at you!"

"I'm not surprised at all…" Was all Epros managed to mumble before hacking. Linda jumped away from him as the magician began coughing uncontrollably.

"You should lie down, Epros…" Ari said but the magician just shook his head.

"I'll have to decline, is only a cough… I shall be fine."

Ari glanced from him to Rosalyn who was on the ground, her rapier and parasol a few feet from her body. What had come over her? He knew that she disliked Stan and really disliked him when he made fun of her but he never thought she would go as far as to try to kill him. Especially on her birthday…

--

After Ari's mom and sister helped Stan clear up his wounds, the group of them sat in a circle on the floor in the basement. Kisling was the only one who was talking and asking them some of the most ridiculous questions that none of them possibly had the answer to. Linda was too busy watching Epros in concern for his previous behavior but he didn't seem to be paying attention to anything.

"Perhaps she's having a serious case of amnesia?" The professor mumbled and tugged on his mustache.

"Then wouldn't she forget everything, Kisling?" Ari asked.

"…true."

"This is ridiculous," Stan sat with both his arms and legs crossed next to Ari. His yellow eyes glared darkly at the wall opposite to him. Nobody responded for a moment; "If something _is _wrong with her, it's not something natural…"

Linda broke her concentration from Epros' face which seemed paler than usual; "Like, what do you mean, Stanley?"

"She was a bit crazy…" Kisling agreed, nodded slowly.

"A bit crazy?" Big Bull repeated; "She practically broke the door down!" He then turned his head towards Epros; "And she also hurt Epros trying to get to Brother Stan, that's a lot more than _a bit_ crazy."

Stan also looked over at Epros, who barely noticed everyone's attention was on him; "That's… true…" The Evil King said. Kisling cleared his throat but Epros was concentrate on something else; "…hey, Epros."

Epros' red eyes looked up; "Yes?"

"Pay attention, will you? We're talking here." Stan snapped.

"Oh…" He blinked; "Yes, I'm sorry…" Linda sighed and exchanged worried looks with Ari. Not only was Rosalyn being strange but so was Epros. Nothing was making any sense…

"You really should lie down…" Ari said.

"Nay, I am fine-"

"B-but…" Ari sat up; "You're pale, really pale."

"Linda thinks he's shocked," Linda said into her microphone before Epros could argue. She turned to the professor; "Maybe from Rosy's sudden attack?"

"Err, no I-"

Big Bull nodded; "You _were_ pretty weird up there."

"Really everyone, don't worry about me. I've always been pale as I am now, can't you see?" Epros shook his head and smiled weakly; "Don't let me interfere with-"

Stan lowered his gaze curiously; "Oh?" Just then he sunk into the ground in his shadow form and shot across the ground. Before Ari knew what was happening, Stan reappeared behind Epros and slapped him hard on the back again. Epros was forced forwards from his seating position onto his hands and knees and began coughing. Stan stood up and crossed his arms; "You were saying…?"

Linda gasped; "S-Stanley! What are you-" She hurried to her feet; "Epros are you alright?" As he hurried over Stan held out his arm to stop her; "Wha-"

Stan reached over and hooked his arm around Epros' waist and lifted him to his feet. The magician cover his mouth as he tried to stop; "Filthy liar." Stan said in his ear. He tried to fight back but the Evil King was too strong for him; "Stop struggling-"

"Put me down at once!!"

"Stan-" Ari began, but what was he to say? He was only trying to help Epros… right?"

"Come with me." Stan forcefully snatched his wrist and started to drag him back up the stairs. "You're going to rest and that's final." When Epros opened his mouth, Stan spun around and pulled him closer to they were face to face; "No more of your rhyming!!"

They left Linda, Kisling, Big Bull, and Ari by themselves in the basement in shock. They all stared at the stairs, not sure what to do at this point. Ari felt a tightening feeling in his chest. Stan concerned… about others? Now things were getting weird.

----

_**Crystal** – An ice move Rosalyn learns, the upgrade of frost and ice._

_**Cringe** – A move Epros learns which makes opponents miss a turn (I think…)_

_**Omni Concert – **Linda's move, casts slow on enemies._

_(I notice I not have Marlene in story. Don't worry, but she probably won't be added. I am not major fan of Marlene and too many characters might throw off writing.)_


	3. Mystery Actions Part one

_AHA! I so happy people read and comment my story! Been busy so not write much but here is next chapter! Sorry it take so long! School and social life get in way._

_Sorry for lack of Epros rhyming. I am not good at all at rhyming so I avoided it a lot!!)_

**Classification Misfortune **

Chapter Three: Mystery Actions (Part one)

-- 

After dragging Epros to the upstairs, he closed the door to Ari's room and shoved the magician onto the bed. Epros refused to lie down and the two of them were struggling for numerous minutes. "Stan?" Annie's voice came from outside of the closed door; "Is everything alright?"

He grabbed Epros' shoulders and forced him back against the mattress; "FINE!" He yelled. The magician pushed against Stan's chest with his bare hands but had little success; "Just… do whatever you were doing!"

"Uhh, okay then. If you need anything…"

"Let me go this instant-" Epros began when he let go of one of shoulders and covered his mouth. He grabbed Stan's wrist and tried to move his hand.

Stan leaned closer, his eyes flashing angrily; "I don't want to hear your voice, got it?" They continue to struggle; "Will you just lie down and sleep for an hour or two?"

"Why do you want me to sleep so much?" He mumbled from under his hand.

"Why are you being so resistant to the idea? SLEEP! You're making the others worry about your health. Just ease their minds a little, will you?" He moved his hand from his mouth and pinned him down.

Epros' red eyes stared deeply at Stan as his face blushed; "Y-you… I… well-" He began to say when he began coughing again. Stan sat up as Epros pushed past him and ran from the room, his sickly pale hand clasped on his mouth. Glancing at his hand, Stan gasped to see blood and rushed after Epros.

He found him in the washroom, where he was leaning over the sink and spitting up blood. His shoulders shook uncontrollably as he coughed and spat the disgusting fluids from his mouth.

Stan could only watch silently realizing how much he was suffering and noticed a tear forming in one of the magician's eyes; "Here." He walked in and pulled Epros' hair out of the way. "I'm sorry. I forced you too much."

Turning on the tap, he looked up at the mirror at Stan's reflection. "Why… why is this happening to me?" He didn't finish his usual rhyme and sobbed.

"You have blood on your face." Stan didn't know what else to say and placed his hand on Epros' shoulder. He turned him around and put his hand on his cheek and wiped away with his thumb. "Listen, Epros." He then used his hand to lift his chin; "We're going to figure out what is going on. But the others will be able to think better knowing you are well and rested." Stan grinned; "So-"

Epros yelped as Stan leaned forward and wrapped his arm around him and flipped him onto his shoulder. He stormed out of the washroom and towards Ari's bedroom; "Stan-"

"You are going to sleep whether you like it or not!" He snatched the covers on the bed and pulled them out of the way and dropped Epros onto the mattress. He flung the blankets over his head; "Now sleep!" He commanded.

Epros climbed from under the covers and rested his head on the pillow and pulled the blankets to his chin. Rather than pale his face was now a shade of red from embarrassment. He looked away from Stan and a tear rolled down his cheek.

Stan sighed; "And do me favor and stop crying. You're not a little girl-" He reached over to wipe the tear from his face.

But Epros reached out and lightly touched Stan's hand to stop him. "Thank… you…" He smiled weakly, still not looking at him. Instead he held Stan's hand and kissed the palm of his hand. Letting go, Stan quickly drew his hand back are stared in shock. Epros coughed, smiled weakly and wipes away the tear himself.

"Oh… I should- I mean you should sleep. And you'd better be sleeping when I- err, we come back to check on you!" He stuttered and left quickly.

Epros pulled the blankets to his eyes and looked at the wall; "…yes." He muttered.

--

"Linda gets it… you think the classification might have something to do with it?" Linda said, tapping her microphone against the side of her head lightly.

Kisling bit his lip; "Well, nothing else really makes sense. So the only thing that would explain things is that something is wrong with the classification."

"Would Belioune be trying to get revenge?" Big Bull guessed.

"But why now?"

Linda whistled in thought; "So… Rosy's anger, Eppy's health and Stan's strange and sudden acts of concern for others are being affected by-"

Stan walked back down the stairs; "What's being affected?" He asked.

Linda covered her mouth and looked at the Evil King; "N-nothing!" She gulped, afraid he might have heard her comment about him; "Just… how… umm… the classification-"

"The classification?" Stan asked and sat back down; "Oh… right. That thing…" He added darkly.

Ari cleared his throat almost silently; "Is… is Epros alright?" Stan looked down at the ground. They were making a lot of noise upstairs… they couldn't have heard it and got the wrong idea, right? "Uhh, Stan?"

"Fine… he's fine. Or, well okay no he's not fine but-"

Linda blinked; "Why is Stanley red?" Stan froze and automatically slapped his hand onto his check. It was warm with embarrassment. "Did something happen?"

"Well-" He looked away and tried to make a disgusted face; "No, don't be stupid. He's in Ari's room right now sleeping. Or he'd better be-"

"I believe that what might have caused Stan's face to go red is because of the struggling between the two of them." Kisling said suddenly, also looking concerned.

_Yes!_

"But, his face wasn't red when he first got here." Big Bull pointed out.

_No! _Stan made a face at the bull. Just when Kisling would have saved his butt too...

Ari, noticing him freaking out, spoke up. "Well if the classification does have something to do with everything going on, then wouldn't that mean that Belioune is behind all of this? And if so, then what else could possibly be being affected?"

Kisling nodded; "Yes, yes… we should hurry before anything else goes wrong."

"But where would Belioune or the classification be? That library was destroyed, wasn't it?" Stan asked; "It collapsed when we kicked his butt, remember?" Big Bull grinned as if to be thinking of the time. Linda stared at her microphone and nodded slowly. "Then where else would he possibly be hiding?"

The professor shook head; "I wouldn't know. But we shouldn't let the days pass inattentively. Who knows what sort of damage that man may be doing at this very moment?"

"Kisling is right." Ari stood up, dusting his pants off. "If Rosalyn keeps trying to attack Stan-"

"I can handle her." Stan snapped.

"What about Epros?" Linda said. "We don't know how serious it is. He could get worse and worse!" Ari and Stan both grew quiet at this. What _if _he did get really sick? Was it bad enough to kill him?

Kisling too stood up although it took a little extra effort because of his age; "It seems we have no other option at this point. I will head back to my place and check for clues. It seems we're also going to have to keep Rosalyn as far away as Stan-"

"I said I can handle her!"

"-for the safety of the people around you…" He finished.

Big Bull cracked his knuckles. "Will we have to keep her tied up?"

"Hopefully not," Kisling said and made his way towards the staircase. "Stan will stay here with Ari, and I will be sure to take Rosalyn along with me and-"

Linda put her hands on her hips; "Like, no way!" She said; "I'll take her with me, I don't know what you'll do with her."

Kisling tried his best to look shocked; "W-what would I do?"

"Pervert," Linda cursed under her breath and raised her eyebrow at him. Big Bull snickered, "I'll bring her back to Madril with me. I'll try to talk to her and see what's wrong." Ari nodded, seeing how this was the best possible option.

"And if she does come running over here, what will happen?" Kisling asked.

Big Bull said; "Stan can hide in Ari's shadow for protection!"

"She didn't seem to mind hurting Eppy to get to Stan." Linda pointed out. "What are the odds she won't attack Ari instead?"

Ari gulped at the thought but Stan who was still sitting reached over and pulled Ari back onto the floor. He landed on his butt next to Stan and he draped his arm over his shoulder; "I can take care of Ari, don't worry about it. Right, slave?"

"Err, right?"

Kisling looked from Stan to Ari then back to Stan; "…well you are perfectly capable…" was all he muttered before leaving. Linda told Big Bull to help her take Rosalyn back to Madril while she was still unconscious and they left right after the professor, leaving Stan and Ari by themselves.

Stan let go of Ari; "Well… this was an interesting day…"

"I just don't understand what's going on." Ari muttered and pulled his legs against his chest. He glanced at Stan who had seemed to have calm down after being questioned about Epros moments ago. "You sure you're alright."

"Fine…"

----

_(I had lots of fun with this chapter! I love Ari x Stan x Epros! Comment and I write more for you!)_


End file.
